To Hunt The One You Love
by Lady.Lera
Summary: Spencer Reid and Katrina Adelheid, have been dating for almost 3 years now. The BAU knows about Katrina's secret and have expanded cases to that of the supernatural. But then IT happens... A crime scene in their own town, all evidence points to Katrina.
1. The Crime

To Hunt The One You Love.

_**Summary: Spencer Reid and Katrina Adelheid, have been dating for almost 3 years now. The BAU knows about Katrina's secret and have expanded cases to that of the supernatural. But then IT happens... A crime scene in their own town, all evidence points to Katrina, now Spencer must profile and hunt the one he loves the most in the world.**_

Chapter 1- The Crime.

_~ Monday Feb. 6th ~ _

Reid walked along the crime scene, it was gruesome, bodies were scattered everywhere, blood pooled and flooded the floor. Morgan walked over with sadness in his eyes and nodded in confirmation. "If they did not have puncture wounds, their throats were ripped open... her finger prints were found along with a boot print." he murmured, his hand on Reid's shoulder. Said geniuses eyes watered at the though of his precious Katrina doing something like this. "Immortality is not all it's cracked up to be" he whispered and prepared to hunt the one he loved.

**-FLASHBACK- **

** Reid sat under a tree in front of a rustic University, a half read book was sitting in his lap, his eyes skimming along the page he was reading. A girl with red shoulder length hair sat beside him, her deep blue eyes distant, a soft smile on her lips that seemed out of place on her cold face. Their hand were entwined as they sat in silence, something not uncommon for this particular couple. The smile faded as Morgan walked up to Reid and told him about the meeting that had just been called a new case had come to light in Dallas, Texas that needed the BAU team there A.S.A.P. **

** Spencer and the girl stood, Spence pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips softly "I will be back, as soon as I can... my Katrina..." he whisper's softly. Katrina nodded and hugged him one last time, before walking back towards the school. **

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Reid walked into the B.A.U later that day. He sat down at his computer and started typing up a profile of the girl he had come to love all those years ago. Now here he sat, being forced to find her... and send her to her doom. He found himself sitting there and not wanting to type anything, but he had made a vow to the government to do his best in putting these criminals away, already his girlfriend and ended so many lives, and had ruined so many more. He finished typing, and with tears falling down his cheeks, he send the document to his boss, and left the BAU for the night. He would deal with the rest the following day.


	2. Let The Games Begin

To hunt the one you love

Chapter 2 – Let the games begin.

~Tuesday February 7th~

Reid was rather annoyed the next morning when he woke, he had tossed and turned all night long, not being able to dream without dreaming of HER. He had half the mind to not go into work that day, but figured he would do better there than here, were he could be reminded of her. She had never gone to his work, never being allowed to step foot into his offices without working for the government, they would bring her with them sometimes, or fly her down, not that she needed them to pay for anything.

As he entered the office he grabbed some coffee and sat down at his desk, opening up the file he typed up last night and seeing if he could add anything to it. He opened a new document and continued what he had started in the old one, adding details to her behavior with and without blood. Her rationality level and her thought process, things he had watched closely after finding out she was a vampire. Once he was satisfied he saved it and sent it to Hotch, closed it all down and walked towards his boss's office. Knocking once then walking in her closed the door and nodded to his boss who was currently reading over the document Reid had just sent him.

"Nicely done Reid. She seems to fit the profile for the murder, however sad that is, I trust you will keep the profiling unbiased." Hotch murmurs, looking over at the young Genius with sympathy.

"Well I am still keeping my mind open to the possibility of there being another vampire around who could have done this..." Reid say's softly, his eyes locked with Hotch's.

Hotch nodded and looked back to the documents Reid had sent him.

"I will add this to the profile that the other's are working on, feel free to leave if you want Reid, while I know your skill will be needed, I also need you to take care of yourself, you were dating the girl for three years." Hotch murmured.

"I just... can't believe I did not see it coming... she never showed signs." Reid mused.

"Sometimes they don't" Hotch replies.

"Well... The games have begun... there is no backing down now is there..." Reid murmurs and walks out, not giving Hotch a chance to answer.


	3. Location Location Location

To Hunt The One You Love

Chapter 3: Location Location Location.

~Wednesday February 8th~

Reid sighed as he sat in the conference room with Morgan and J.J, they were talking about places to find Katrina, they had eyes and ears on the airports and borders. Reid barely talked but went over every conversation they had before this happened.

"Hawaii" he muttered

"What?" J.J asked puzzled.

"She wanted to go to Hawaii..." he murmured.

Morgan and J.J looked at each other then back to Reid.

"Or Missouri... possibly Washington... to see where Twilight was filmed, she found it comical!" he mused.

Morgan jotted the places down and shook his head

"Sometimes I swear he waits until we feel desperate." he muttered and went over their notes. Reid roled his eye's

"I was going through our conversations." he murmured.

"Since?" Morgan stressed.

"We met of course" Reid replied.

"That was over four years ago Reid!" J.J exclaimed.

"Eidic memory." he muttered simply.

"Right" J.J murmured and sighed.

Morgan just chuckled and stood up walking out of the conference room and to his computer, pulling up some programs and looking at Flights, hotel bookings, ect. Anything that could lead him to Katrina.

-End-

Word Count: 206


	4. The Hotel

Chapter 4 -The Hotel-

"What is this place?" Reid murmured, his sad eyes strained and dark as he looked at the large hotel

"Our home for the next while" Morgan murmured

"What about everyone else, its just you and me here" he questioned.

"They are looking up other leads in missouri and Washington..." the darker male responded and walked into the hotel.

"Reid looked at the majestic windows and thats when he saw her, the flaming red hair that glinted, her eyes met his and they both froze, he should tell Morgan... they should arrest her but he shook his head at her and whispered "meet me on the level 5 hallway..." and walked inside, knowing she had heard him.

Morgan and Reid went to their room and Morgan decided to sleep off the jet lag, they were not going to the police station until tomorrow, so Reid simply left a note that he was going for a walk.

In the hallway of level 5, Reid saw her leaning against a wall... she ran over and hugged him whimpering apologies.

"It was not me, I am here tracking down the vampire that did it... are you guy's ready to catch a vampire" she asked

"yeah, you" Reid growled "why not tell me sooner?" he asked, his voice strained.

"I had to move fast and go off the grid. Please believe me..." she pleaded.

"We are staying in this hotel, you are coming and explaining this to Morgan tonight..." Reid hummed

"okay, deal..." she whispered and kissed the genius with passion.

Who would have figured they be meeting secretly in a high end hotel.


	5. The End?

**A/N – SO this is the second last chapter in this short story... ENJOY**

**The End?**

Reid dragged Katrina with him back to his room, the elevator ride had been awkward at best, the rift between them had grown, and even though Reid had forgiven her, he was not sure how to go about talking to her, he wanted to get this case taken off his girlfriend before he could move to apologizing for hunting her.

He sighed and swiped his key card, immediately he heard Morgan looking through a bag, since there was a racket he managed to sneak Katrina into the room and told her to wait by the door. He walked further into his room and sat on his bed, facing Morgan.

"Morgan... we need to talk about something..." Reid murmured.

"Yeah, what is it Reid?" Morgan asked, setting his bag down and sitting on the end of his bed.

Reid motioned towards Katrina and the girl walked into the open space of the hotel room, she had her hands up and away from her pockets, she sat down in a chair by the desk.

"R-Reid what is she doing here?" Morgan asked, grabbing his gun and pointing it at Katrina.

"She did not do it, but she knows who did... She has this person in the right position to arrest them..." Reid explained "She told me everything, and I believe her, but I want you to as well, I am to biased in this" Reid explained.

Katrina looked at Morgan, making no move, but her hands were now folded in her lap.

"Fine, I hear her out, but then we need to call Hotch" he murmured.

"I was out looking for this vampire, I could smell him, he smelled heavily of human blood so I knew he had fed recently, or that he had been killing... I needed to find out which it was, so I followed the scent, then the smell of human blood overpowered the area I was in. I ducked into a warehouse and found the dead, not all of them were dead so I wanted to see If I could save any... that explains my boots and finger prints... I had to move quick so I left the scene, put in a call to 911 from a payphone and left town, I used a credit card that is under a different name and followed this vampire here. I was honestly surprised when he chose Hawaii." she explained.

"I have been intimidating him since I got here, he got in contact with me last night, asking for help with escaping, see I have made my presence known here, but have been intimidating him under a different name, he thinks Alucard is after him..." she added "We have a meet tonight, you guy's should be there, bring alloy cuffs and a stake, just to be safe.." she looked to Morgan and sighed.

Morgan nodded and put his gun away "I'm calling Hotch now, to see how to proceed..." he murmured and grabbed his cell, he walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later "We go with Katrina, but on the way back we need to cuff her as well, just to be sure..." Morgan explained looking at Katrina who nodded and smiled

"That is defiantly Reasonable!" she said and stood "Do I need an escort to get my stuff?" She asked.

Morgan nodded and looked to Reid "You go"

Reid nodded and stood up taking Katrina to her room to grab her stuff then took her back to their hotel room.

They went over the plan a few times and even called Hotch to fill him in.

All to soon it was time to go and get their vampire criminal.

Word Count: 627


	6. Fragile

A/N – Soooo, choppy ending but I am almost out of Juice for this story, so Here is the last Chappy!

Prompt: Human Life Is Fragile, Like A Glass Bowl, If You Squeeze It To Hard, It Will Shatter And Leaving Fragments Of What Was Once There.

Fragile

OoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOo ooooooOOOoo

Katrina leaned back in her seat, it was over, the team had caught the vampire, and the proper precautions were being taken until sentence would be called, it had been a long day for the team, who where finishing up paperwork at the office. Katrina had gotten a table at a restaurant down the street, one to fit all of them. The restaurant was on the pier and she had booked the whole deck for the night, she sat outside, the sun had long set and she was relishing the feel of the moist air, she could feel small rivulets of water landing on her face from the spray of the water. She glanced across the water to see Alucard, she was surprised to see him in the area, next thing she knew he was sitting beside her, she kept an eye on him, watching his reaction as she waved the arriving team over. As they all sat down with questions in their eyes she smiled.

"This is Alucard... Or I guess you could call him Dracula... It would not matter either way" she explained.

Alucard looked at all the humans in interest "Are you truly happy here, Katrina?" he asked lowly, wondering what joy came from humans.

"They feel so much more than us, they emotional range is much larger, its an experience for sure... and I find great joy in simply watching them interact..." she murmured.

Alucard nodded and looked at the team "Take care of my Draculina, she is precious..."

With that the man walked off, hoping Katrina would be happy, with the short time she had with the humans, human life was fragile and could be taken at any moment...

Katrina would experience this first hand...

But that, my friends is a tale for another time...

& One that may be told...

In another Bedtime Story...

~ LadyLera


End file.
